16 Days of Un-happy Quinn
by sammiem007
Summary: After over two weeks without Toby, Happy's anger issues have returned in force. Will their reunion cheer her up? And how does Walter feel about workplace fraternization?


It had been 2 weeks. Two weeks the team had been separated for different jobs. Toby and Paige were running surveillance out of a van, trying to find the man responsible for a series of brutal robberies. Happy and Walter had the worst of it, during the day they were at LAX trying to create a foolproof system that was completely immune to any hacker and during the night they were building a device to recover lost equipment for NASA. Neither had seen the team or even gotten a full nights sleep in 2 weeks. They would return to the garage at odd hours, picking up tools and clothes before rushing out again. Sylvester was in charge of the garage, researching and hacking for both teams.

Happy and Walter were growing increasingly cross with one another. Happy wouldn't admit it but it wasn't the sleep deprivation that was making her so angry. She missed Toby and she hated that she was thinking about the shrink so much. They had grown closer and she wasn't scared of committing to him anymore. Now she was just frustrated that they'd been apart for so long. To make up for the lack of intimacy, the couple had taken to leaving odd notes around the garage when they got the chance. An "I miss you idiot." penned neatly on a bag of his favorite candy, an "I'm lost without you love"scrawled on a note attached to a bag of clothes Toby had left for her, with his Harvard sweatshirt that she loved sitting on top. These notes motivated the couple to work harder, eager to be reunited.

Their break came after 16 days. Toby and Paige had closed their case and were driving back to the garage with Ralph. Walter and Happy had finally cracked both cases, much quicker than either expected. Both were exhausted, proud and satisfied with the bonus that would be on their paycheck. They arrived at the garage first, both greeted Sylvester before separating. Walter sprawled across the couch beside Sly, comic book in hand. Happy wandered over to her work station, picking up her tools to work on the truck she was rebuilding and hopefully relieve some stress. She quickly moved onto taking her frustration out on a slab of metal with her hammer,the repeated action relaxing her slightly.

Happy became engrossed in her work, oblivious to Toby, Paige and Ralph strolling through the door. Toby nodded to his team, making a quick detour for Happy's work station. He slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and muttering how much he missed her into her shoulder. Happy tensed, clutching her hammer tightly as she glanced around the check if the team were watching. Satisfied that they were occupied, she dropped the hammer relaxing back into Toby. Toby trailed his lips along her neck, nibbling on that sweet spot below her ear. Happy's breathy moan had him grinning. Happy tilted her head back giving him better access, her eyes drifting closed. Toby's hand slipped under her shirt, trailing up her sides to brush his thumb across the side of her breasts. Happy whimpered, rolling her hips back against his. He hissed slightly, his hips jerking. "Not here hap, tonight" Toby muttered regretfully.

Happy ignored him, instead turning to face him, sliding her leather jacket off her shoulders and tossing it on her work table. Her tank top quickly followed as Toby felt his resolve slipping away. She stepped closer to him, reaching up to tip his hate off his head with her eyebrows arched with a challenge. Toby growled, gripping her hips tightly as he crashed his lips against hers. She opened for him as soon as his tongue demanded entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance with Toby quickly gaining control. He nipped her lip delighting in hearing a whimper escape her throat. It wasn't often that Toby demanded to be in control but Happy loved when he did. His hands were all over her at once as he quickly unhooked her bra, letting it fall forgotten to the floor. His thumbs ghosted over nipples, his mouth devouring her small moan. Happy wasn't often a loud one in the bedroom, but when she was it drove Toby crazy.

Toby gripped her hips and started walking her backwards until her back hit the truck. His hands were wandering again before stopping at her thighs. He tapped her softly and she obeyed his silent command by lifting one leg and then the other, wrapping them around his waist. Toby's hands rested on her ass now lifting her slightly to align himself with her center as his mouth wandered along her jaw. His hips were grinding sporadically against hers, creating delicious tension for them both. Happy tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head roughly. She connected their lips again, nipping his lip slightly. Toby's hips jerked again in response, rubbing against Happy's center perfectly. "Doc please" Happy's whimper was all it took.

Toby set Happy on her feet, making quick work of her combat boots before tackling her zipper and bringing her paints down before tossing them away. He trailed his hands up her legs as he rose to his feet again, quickly lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked them to the back of Happy's work station as Happy nibbled along his neck. He walked until her back hit a support beam before claiming her lips in a searing kiss wandering his hand along her chest to run small circles around her clit. Happy groaned impatiently, reaching down to make quick work of his zipper. Toby grinned, pushed his trousers down to allow his trapped arousal to break free. He groaned as his arousal rubbed along her ass, thrusting impatiently. Happy grinned, reaching down to pump his length a few times before gripping the base and guiding him to her center. Toby thrust again, finally burying himself inside her with a deep groan. Happy's hands were gripping at his curls now, as Toby's gripped her thighs allowing him to find a steady rhythm with his thrusts. Their lips met again sloppily as happy rolled her hips down to meet his thrusts. Toby lifted her higher, the new angle allowing him to hit her sweet spot. Happy jerked, a whimper escaping her mouth as Toby focused his thrusts to hit that spot again and again. His thrusts sped up as he tried to hold off his release. Toby ran his thumb in quick circles across Happy's clit as his thrusts became deeper. Happy came apart above him, biting down on his neck to quieten her moans. The clenching of her walls quickly drew Toby over the edge and he came, groaning incoherently in Happy's ear.

Toby's legs shook as he set happy on her feet, fixing his trousers and pulling his t shirt over Happy's head. He slid down the beam to sit on the ground, tugging happy down beside him. She straddled his hips, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Toby trailed his fingers along Happy's thighs sighing contently. "I really missed you Hap" he whispered into her hair. Happy smiled slightly, kissing him softly in return and their tongues languidly stroked each other. Happy felt Toby's arousal growing again and rolled her hips down to tease him. Toby groaned, his hips jerking in response as she ran a hand across the denim before slowly palming him through the denim. Toby made quick work of her shirt, his fingers finding their way into her wet heat. Happy moaned in surprise before opening his pants, allowing his arousal to spring free. The couple locked eyes as they pleasured each other, challenging the other to give in. Toby's head tilted back with a groan as Happy ran her thumb across the tip. Toby cursed before lifting Happy and thrusting up to bury himself inside of her with a whimper. Happy gripped his shoulders as she rode him slowly, his hands trailing across her chest. Toby felt his release coming quickly and ran his thumb along her clit, trailing his teeth along her neck. Happy came apart gasping in his ear just as he bit down on the spot below her ear. Toby quickly followed, his groan muffled by her skin.

The couple sat together, trying to control their breathing. Happy rested against his neck as Toby's head tilted back to rest against the beam. Happy buttoned Toby's trousers again as he slid her shirt back over her head. They sat together exchanging small smiles, basking in the afterglow as Happy ran her fingers through Toby's curls. Happy snorted out a laugh, followed by a giggle and Toby soon followed. "Never done that at work before" she chuckled as Toby laughed loudly. They calmed down eventually with Happy resting against Toby's neck with a contented sigh as he ran soothing circles along her skin. "Don't like being away for so long" she mumbled sleepily into his shoulder as her eyes slid closed. He hummed his agreement, trailing his fingers through her hair.

He let her sleep for a while before his legs started cramping. He woke her softly, standing and sitting her on her work counter. She sat half asleep as he dressed her silently with a small smile. He tied her combat boots and stood to fix her coat as her hands curled into his shirt, pulling him close to rest her head against his chest. Toby smiled, she was only this affectionate when she was tired. He lifted Happy before setting her down again at the small work table closer to the rest of the team, she shifted, mumbling something into his chest as her eyes slid closed again. He shook his head fondly before looking up and catching Paige' eye. He quickly motioned her over, tossing her his keys and asked her to swing his car into the garage. Paige agreed, beaming at the couple as Toby ran his fingers soothingly through Happy's hair. As soon as Paige pulled in, she opened the passengers side door waiting for Toby to bring Happy over. Toby slid his arms under Happy's thighs again as she wrapped herself around him in her sleep. He walked carefully past Walter and Sylvester who were watching the strange occurrence and placed Happy in the car untangling her hands from his shirt and buckled her in. He collected their bags, saying a quiet goodbye to the team before taking Happy home.

Walter watched Toby take care of Happy with a fond smile. He and Happy were the most alike, both damaged more than the rest but never voiced their pain. It was nice for him to see someone take such good care of Happy, even if they were fraternizing in the workplace. Sylvester and Ralph were just glad that Happy's anger had faded, leaving pure exhaustion. 'Quintis' had made Happy less scary and well, happier, and for that they were all glad. Paige followed Walter into the kitchen with a grin. "You think Toby's good for Happy. What happened to your opinion on relationships at work?" she gloated. Walter furrowed his brow, clearing his throat. "Well I do think Toby treats Happy very well, she is much happier and her productivity increased most efficiently this week. I am not however happy with hearing their reunions or the fact that they are canoodling in the garage at all. I'm sure Sly would agree, most unsanitary." Paige scoffed with an easy grin, ruffling his hair on her way out, calling her goodbyes as Ralph and Sylvester followed her to the car. Walter watched her go with a small smile, deciding to himself that maybe Toby and Happy would work more efficiently together than apart. Happy with his theory, he wandered upstairs to sleep.


End file.
